


Fiery Chemistry

by Quietnerdytoosmol



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, BFFs, F/M, Gaster is kinda a dick, Magic, OCs - Freeform, Pyra is shy bean, Pyra works in the lab with gaster, Skeletons, Undertale AU, Work place romance, fire elemental, font skeletons, maybe also puns, monster/monster, rating change since there will be a spicy scene in the future, science gaster, she don't take shit tho, slow burn maybe?, things will get fluff prolly, wing dings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietnerdytoosmol/pseuds/Quietnerdytoosmol
Summary: Pyra Flamesworth has had a crush on her co-worker W. D. Gaster for a long time but has never acted on it. Her best skeleton friend Amiri decided to take her to a party that ended up changing everything.
Relationships: W.D. Gaster/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is. Because of some cuties in a discord server I decided to publish this story. I hope you enjoy! might make a chapter two if I can or in the next chapter when I write it lol

Pyra POV   
  


I opened my eyes, yawning; My flame flaring up slightly. I rubbed the remaining sleep from my eyes before grabbing my glasses from my side table. Putting them on, I stared at my ceiling blankly.

I glanced at my alarm clock and with a sigh sat up brushing my fingers through my hair. Stretching my back with a satisfying pop I swung my legs over my bed and stood, making quick work to grab the same pencil skirt and white blouse I always wear to work.  
I let my mind wander to what tests the core would require today. Whichever it was i was sure Dr. Gaster would know and make sure they were done properly. I felt myself blush when I thought about him. The way he towered over me, his stoic mysterious nature, and his intelligence made my knees weak.   
  
“It's not like he even really knows I exist”, I said aloud to myself as I shrugged on my blazer and gathered my keys, purse, and lunch bag.  
  
After giving myself a once over I made my way out the door, locking it behind me, and steeling myself for another day working at the lab.  
  
~~~~  
  
I stretched once again grabbing my lunch bag to take a small break. I tilted my head, hearing my phone buzz. I picked it up noticing it was my best friend Amiri the Skeleton. I smiled down at my phone unlocking it and reached into my lunch bag, pulling out a small bag of charcoal chisps and last night's leftover dinner of kindling salad.  
  
“Hey PyPy! You’ve been working nonstop! Please come dancing with me tonight! Maybe we can find some fellas to bring home tonight ;)”  
  
I shook my head giggling to myself absentmindedly popping a few chisps into my mouth, typing back,  
  
“Ami you know I don't like going out dancing. Besides even if I wanted to go I doubt have any dresses made for dancing”  
  
“Well we can make you one! I found some old fabric back at the dump in Waterfall a few days ago! Pretty pretty please! I washed it yesterday so I promise it’s clean! I’ll get you some cinnamon bunnies if you go with me!”  
  
I hesitated in replying. She knew I couldn’t say no to a pretty please, even if the skeleton didn’t bribe me. I sighed defeatedly, typing back,  
  
“Fine. You know I can't say no to you. I’d still like those cinnamon bunnies though, if you’d be so kind.”  
  
With promises to meet at my home after work I quickly finished my kindling salad and chisps before getting back to work. It was difficult to really focus back on my tasks with the anxiety of going dancing. It made me wonder how almost polar opposites could end up as close as Ami and I had become. Ever since we were still in stripes we’d known each other. Before I realized the hour had come to go home and get ready.  
I took off my lab coat and gathered my things, taking a deep breath and counting to 20 to myself before stepping out of the metal doors. I found myself walking slowly back to my home near the outskirts of Hotland. Looking around for anything to help delay the inevitable until i heard a shout from the distance  
  
“PyPy! There you are!”,   
  
Ami shouted as she waved at me with one arm at her side holding a large bag full of what I could only assume were sewing materials. I looked her over and smiled. She was wearing her favorite short black blouse with flowy fabric right at the neckline and shoulders that rested on her collarbone and cut off right underneath her ribs, letting her spine show; as well as a purple skirt with white paint splattered on it. She’d told me it was a ‘galaxy’ design like the ones she’d seen in the books I lent her. I giggled at the floppy tan hat she had perched on her head. With the black bow tied on her hat and her black heels she looked lovely. Ready to party as usual.  
  
I waved back and ran over to give her a side hug before leading her to my home and opening the door for her, closing it behind her. Without hesitating she ran to my room and put the bag on the gray carpet floor and turned to me, her fanged grin wide and her sockets full of playful mischief.  
  
“Let's get to work! I already know the perfect design for your new dress! One of my coworkers also gave me this adorable yellow ribbon that I think would look wonderful with what I have planned! Now strip!”  
  
I flushed slightly as I closed the door behind her and did as I was told. There was no arguing with her when she got in ‘the zone’ as she called it. She smiled humming to herself as she turned digging through the large bag pulling out her sewing kit, yellow fabric, scissors, measuring tape, the ribbon she had mentioned, and finally a makeup kit?  
  
As soon as she had everything she needed she didn’t waste a moment ordering me to stand on the stepstool I had to reach the shelves in my kitchen and spread my arms to get my measurements. As soon as she had everything she needed she got started on the fabric, cutting out each piece nodding to herself as she looked everything over. Cutting out patterns into what I assumed was the skirt and perhaps straps...?  
When she had started pinning things together on me is when the reality set in. My anxiety started rising in my throat. I took a few more deep breaths and closed my eyes, letting my mind wander as well as wonder what Ami had in mind.  
  
~~~~  
  
It felt like an eternity before she was finally finished sewing the dress. Before she let me see it she took the glasses off my face and sat me down on my bed, pulling the makeup kit closer to her.  
  
“You know I can’t wear liquid makeup Ami”, I stated closing my eyes  
  
“Who said it was liquid?”, she giggled as she ran what felt like a pencil across my closed eyelid. I flinched slightly but did my best to stay still as she ran the pencil across the other eye and brushed my eyelashes with something  
  
“All done! See that wasn’t so bad. All I did was put some pencil black eyeliner and some powder mascara on you. It’ll make your eyes pop a little more”, she explained then she lifted my hair tying the ribbon behind the crown of my head letting my bangs hang to frame my face.   
  
“Now you wait right there. Don’t put your glasses on just yet! There's two more things I need to add before you’re ready to go out dancing tonight! Oooh i’m so excited!”,  
  
She quickly rushed into the closet across from my bed and the bookshelf as I let out a breath I'd been holding in. almost as fast as she left she came back with two items in her arms. I squinted trying to make sense of the white blurs in front of me. She kneeled down putting, what I could only fathom were heels of some kind, on my feet telling me to lace them as she got the other item prepared. Once I finished I looked back up at her and she gently placed my glasses back onto my face pulling me up and leading me to the cracked full body mirror I kept in the left side of the room next to my desk.  
I gasped quietly looking at my reflection. The dress flowed down from my waist but felt tight against my chest. I blushed slightly seeing my cleavage exposed slightly and the flower patterns running across the neckline and bottom line of the skirt. I looked down at the white heels she’d made me put on. They were a cute pair of white what looked like tennis shoe heels.  
  
“Well aren’t we some lovely ladies ready to party?” Ami giggled, one hand on my shoulder the other holding me a white leather looking purse with a gold chain strap I'd forgotten I had.  
  
“Come on PyPy! The night is young and there’s probably already plenty of single ready to mingle monsters there!”  
  
I hesitantly nodded, grabbing the purse and slipping it over my shoulder, clutching the chain strap to ease my nerves. Ami held out her left arm to me, I grabbed her radius gently as she grabbed a small black clutch from the large bag and led us out, letting me lock my front door behind us.  
  
Ami gently led me back towards MTT hotel smiling,  
  
“Thanks for coming with me Pyra. I know this kind of thing makes you anxious so it means a lot that you came with”  
  
I smiled back up at her and nodded then responded by squeezing her radius lightly. It wasn’t long before we were in front of the MTT hotel. Ami glanced down at me before giving me a reassuring smile and opening the door leading us in.  
  
~~~~  
  
I immediately wanted to turn tail and leave. There were so many monsters from all over the underground dancing, drinking, and chatting over the loud thumping of music. Ami immediately beamed at the dance floor trying to pull me to dance. I hesitated feeling my face heating more than usual. I begrudgingly let her pull me onto the dance floor. I laughed as she wasted no time letting go and dancing her heart out. I stood still for a few moments feeling uncomfortable until I started moving my hips slightly in time with the beat.  
Ami squealed in delight smiling brightly at me as she and I danced together. Not long into our dancing one of my favorite songs began to play and I decided to let loose and have fun with it. I shook my hips, closed my eyes and swung my arms side to side. I felt childish but in the best way...until I hit someone. Reality hit me like a ton of bricks as I whipped myself around face covered in a furious blush ready to apologize profusely to whomever i just hit.  
  
“Pyra Flamesworth? You’re not one i’d expect to see at a place like this”  
  
My apology died in my throat as I looked up in horror at the tall skeleton scientist. I felt his eyes roam my miniscule figure. His eyes lingered for a moment on my chest before snapping back up to my face.  
  
“You look lovely.” He stated simply as the song started to fade out. As a slower song came on he held out his hand simply asking,  
  
“May I have this dance?”   
  
I nodded not entirely registering what was happening. I placed my hand on his and took a step closer swaying slightly as he took the lead, placing one hand on my waist. It felt like a dream as he stared down at me more gently than i’d ever seen from the Dr.  
Sooner than I would’ve liked the song ended. He let go of my waist and bowed slightly lifting the hand he was still holding up to his teeth in a mock kiss before letting go, turned around, and despite his incredible height, disappeared back into the crowd. I stood there, speechless, wondering if i’d been hallucinating until Ami grabbed my shoulders and spun me to face her, firing question after question about who he was and what had happened. I kept my eyes on the direction he’d disappeared to, both terrified and excited to see what’d happen the next time we met at work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idek what happened. this fic was gonna be cute and fluffy but the angst took control. Yeah Science Gaster is kind of a dick now.

“PyPy! Pyra! Who was he! Do you know him? Why did you dance with him? you never dance with anyone except me sometimes!”, 

I knew Ami was speaking to me but I could barely process what she was saying until she started shaking my shoulders,

“He’s just someone I know from work! Stop shaking me please!” I nearly yelled over the music. Knowing she’d just start interrogating me again I said,

“Let's go outside! I’ll tell you there!”

With a swift nod Ami grabbed my hand tightly and started maneuvering our way through the crowd of monsters dancing and drinking. As soon as we were outside the resort's doors Ami turned to me with an expectant look on her face. With a deep sigh and a blush on my cheeks I start to explain,

“That was W.D Gaster the royal scientist. I know him from work. He’s the guy from work i’ve told you about...the one I kind of like”, I trailed off my gaze lowering to my heels only snapping up when Ami placed her hands on my shoulders once more practically squealing,

“You two looked so cute dancing together!”

“Ami I'm surprised he even knows I exist! There’s no way anything will happen with him!”

Ami giggled before looking down at her phone and frowning and whining,

“No way it’s already that late! I didn’t even get to flirt with anyone!”

“There’s always next time Ami. I’ll see you soon! Thanks again for the dress! I love it” I waved at my skeletal best friend as I started walking back towards my home, thoughts of Gaster filling my mind.

Gaster POV:

I ducked down slightly stepping into the elevator. After pressing the button I straightened my appearance and spoke to myself.

“Why am I surprised? Of course a woman like her would be at a party. She seemed shocked during our dance, as if she’d been caught with her hand in the monster candy bowl. Looking for a monster to take home no doubt. I’m sure considers herself a ‘woman of science’, what a pity. Playing with her will be all too simple.”

I scoffed and waited for the elevator to reach my floor quickly ducking once more and stepping out. I made quick work getting to the throne room to discuss the status of the core and my progress on the soul extraction machine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't nearly as long as the first chapter. i've had ABSOLUTELY no motivation to write as of late but hopefully i can get some more chapters knocked out sooner this time!

**Author's Note:**

> The clothes were actually based on a commision I ordered from tumblr named Lailosh. if I can i'll post it in either somewhere here or the next chapter. i'll figure it out


End file.
